


Bem comum em famílias do mundo da magia

by carolss



Series: Westeros em Hogwarts [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Não me diga que você acha que isso é uma boa idéia”





	Bem comum em famílias do mundo da magia

“Droga. Eu acho que ele fez. Idiota” Gendry disse.

“O que ?” Myrcella perguntou.

Gendry apontou para o topo das escadas onde Edric e Shireen estavam.

“Edric. Ele gosta da Shireen, ele disse que ele ia pedir pra ela ser a namorada dele, e eu disse pra ele não fazer, que era retardado e que ia acabar com tudo”

Só naquele momento que Myrcella percebeu que além de eles estarem perto um do outro eles estavam de mãos dadas. Myrcella sorriu.

“Não me diga que você acha que isso é uma boa idéia” Gendry disse.

“Porque não ? Ele gosta dela, ela gosta dele e eu acho que ele pode fazer ela muito feliz, e nossa prima merece um pouco de felicidade”

“Exatamente : eles são primos. Você não acha errado ter um relacionamento desse tipo com alguém da sua família ?”

“Ok, talvez pareça um pouco estranho pra você que foi criado trouxa, mas em famílias mágicas é bem comum, na verdade é difícil encontrar algum casamento entre magos em que o noivo não seja primo da noiva em algum grau”

“Mas com eles é o primeiro, até pior, a mãe dela e a mãe dele são irmãs, assim como o pai dela e o pai dele, não me diz que você não acha estranho ? Sério eles provavelmente tem mais...hum...esquece”

“Mais o que ?”

“Nada”

“Me diz de uma vez, você sabe que eu vou te irritar até você dizer porque nós não pulamos essa parte e você me diz de uma vez ?”

“Tá, ravenclaws podem ser tão irritantes as vezes”

“Sim, nós podemos. Agora diga”

“Eu ia dizer que eles provavelmente tem até mais sangue em comum do que você e eu”

“Sim, eles provavelmente tem” Myrcella disse.

Gendry não conseguiu pensar em nada pra dizer depois disso, geralmente quando isso acontecia Myrcella puxava algum assunto qualquer, mas ela não disse nada naquela vez, e os dois subiram o resto da escada com um silencio bem desconfortável entre eles.


End file.
